When The Battle Is Over
by faery-of-fiction
Summary: The Orphanage Gang reunites after ten years. The Battle is long since over for one of their comrades. They have come to say goodbye. The Final day of a cherished life and one last story to be told. Death fic, SeiferSquall shonenai COMPLETE
1. The Final Gathering

**When the Battle is Over **

The Orphanage Gang was gathering. It had been well over a decade since the sorceress War and nearly as many years since all of the gang had been together in the same room. It was not a celebration or battle they gathered for though. This battle had long since been over. They came to say goodbye to one of their own.

"How is he?" Asked a stately blonde who had just arrived and was greeted by a non-bouncing Zell.

"Holding on, if just. It's amazing he's made it this long. But we all know he's a stubborn one. The doctors told Seifer to not expect much longer than tomorrow by dusk. Unless of course there's some miracle."

"Will the others make it on time?" Quistis had pulled out a tissue to dab at her eyes and was finding it difficult to keep her voice from shaking.

"Laguna and Ellone have been here for a while. Irvine and Selphie are expected any time." Zell who normally seemed so optimistic and so full of life even at 29, now he seemed as if there was a shadow before him and a deep sorrow in his eyes. Not surprisingly though. He had been with their failing comrade for nearly a year helping out while he could and slowly taking command of the Garden. Headmaster will go to Seifer, but Zell had a feeling it would take a long time for him to recover from this, if he ever did.

"Can I see him?" 

"You have time still, he's with Matron right now. I don't know how Matron's going to take this. First Cid just over a year ago and now one of her kids..." The tattooed fighter takes a moment to stare off into the distance, thinking of better times or hard times to come is unknown. A touch to his shoulder brings him back to reality. "Sorry, been picking up some people's bad habits lately." A thin smile graces his lips. "Anyway let me bring your stuff to your room right now. I'll bring you to his room after you grab something to eat. Okay?" He doesn't wait for a response before grabbing her bag.

"Thanks. A meal sounds really good. I've just been so worried I wouldn't get here on time. You're a really caring person Zell." 

"Aw come on now Quistis, now's not the time to make me blush." Zell ducked his head slightly and led Quistis to the dormitories.

*~~* *~~* *~*~ *~~* *~~* *~*~ *~~* *~~* 

"I still don't see how it's fair." The older man pouted. Laguna Loire former leader of the nation of Esthar, proud father of the World's hero and elated Step Father and Grandfather to Ellone the first lady of Esthar whose husband, an ex white seed commander is now president of, looked quite foolish with his long greying hair pulled in a loose pony sitting on a chair and pouting like a 6 year old who doesn't get the second serving of dessert.

"No more of that old man." Seifer near growled outside a door leading into the Headmaster's rooms. "He's putting on a brave front for all of us today and we should do the same. This isn't about us. He needs... he needs us to be strong for him so that he remembers the happy times and so tha... that when he's no lon..longer... here we can remember him as he'd want us to. He wants to say his good... his farewe... he wants to say something to every one who has touched his life... He already broadcasted an announcement to the garden yesterday." The tall blond braced himself on the wall beside the door. He had put on a brave front for too long and now, when he desperately needed one it seemed to crumble. He felt a touch on his shoulder and stirred.

"No one expects you to be so strong Seifer. This will hurt you most out of all of us I think. Take a moment to collect yourself than join us." Ellone. Squall's sis. Even as old as they were he still referred to her as such. Even with her own two kids in tow she would always be the big sis to an orphaned boy. 

"It's just... just that all of these talks are like giving up... I know what the docs say. I know what he says, but he's so strong... Even now I want to believe he can beat it. But with all of his talking to everyone it's hard to keep hope... I think... I think... He's really gonna.... you know...." Seifer's shoulders shook. He had known the inevitable would happen for near a year now, but only at night or when the world was too quiet had it sunken in only to be pushed to the back of his mind, but now that thought wouldn't leave and he just couldn't see beyond it.

"Hush now Seifer, time enough for tears later. He hasn't given up you know that. He doesn't know how." Ellone patted him once more and handed him a tissue. "I'm gonna bring the girls in now to say hi to their uncle." With that she opened the door and led her two cute girls in.

The door beside Seifer opened and Edea stepped out into the hall, only just holding back tears. Seifer moved closer to her and slung an arm around her in a protective hug. She returned the embrace than parted. "I think I need some time to rest. Trying to be as strong as Squall has drained me. Excuse me." Seifer gave her one more pat on the shoulder before she made her exit. Although she was close to sixty she had a long life ahead of her still, as her sorceress powers extended her life. However her powers did nothing to ease the pain in her heart, knowing that this would most likely be only the first goodbye to one of her children, but not the last before eternal sleep also claimed her.

The three men still in the hall watched her walk off. An uneasy silence began to settle over them before Kiros broke it.

"How'd the broadcast go? Asked the older man whom had long since lost the braids for a more age appropriate look. He was no longer as fast and agile as he was in his youth but his wit was still as sharp as his blades used to be. 

Seifer wiped his eyes and blew his nose. "It went well Kiros. Until the day he dies he'll swear he can't make s....wait I didn't mean that." His eyes moved quickly to Laguna's and Kiros' faces. It was a bad slip. But a saying used in everyday vocabulary. He started again. "He always says he can't make speeches, yet he can deliver the most empowering ones I've ever heard." 

"I always felt he puts a bit of that heart he doesn't let people see into his speeches. They aren't made up in advance and he doesn't spout out lies, it's the truth and straight forward." Laguna interjected having heard many of Squall's passionate speeches over a variety of topics through the years.

"Yeah well he hasn't lost any of his skill. I don't think there was a dry eye in the place. He still doesn't see that people would gladly follow him into Hell, because they believe he can lead them back. He just thinks it's some odd respect for his position. Hardly. He's the best man I've ever known. I would sacrifice my life a million times for his...."

" I think we all feel the same about that last part. He just has a certain charm that makes you want to give it your all no matter what." Kiros sighed as he to leaned against the wall.

"Yeah well it was a gut wrenching speech. We asked if he wanted to say anything to the world he saved or the other gardens but all he did was blink with that innocence he still has and asked 'what would they care about me? They have their own worries.' That's my lion for you." The blond let out a small chuckle thinking how Squall could be so foolish. "Anyway we taped the announcement to the school. Gonna play it for the other gardens and stuff." He mumbled being once again on uncomfortable ground. 

"Sounds like a marvellous idea Seifer."

The three lapsed back into silence, this time a sad and thoughtful silence, but not completely uncomfortable. 

*~~* *~~* *~*~ *~~* *~~* *~*~ *~~* *~~* 

"Selphie, Irvine! It's so good to see you two." Quistis embraced the usually happy couple.

"Well if you didn't run off so far away to Galbadia we might see each other more often." Stated the small brunette.

"As I recall it was you two who ran off to the rebuilt Trabia Garden and eloped on the way." Was the blonde's reply. The two females looked at each other for a few more seconds before breaking into grins and hugging each other again.

The two males in the room just stared baffle by the exchange. It seems it had become a ritual of sorts because each time the two would meet they would blame the other for the long separation but then break into laughter. Today the grimness of reality kept the laughter at bay but smiles were safe enough, and quite a welcome sight.

"How you doing Zell? You look wiped." Irvine asked as he shook Zell's hand in a half hug.

"What did you expect? It's been a crazy month. I think reality must have finally hit Seifer, he's been a mess, and so I've been doing both of their jobs and mine as well. I'm not complaining though. They deserve the time together after all they've done for the world and us. It's just that… well… I just wish it wasn't him. I just think that he deserved a lot better out of life. It isn't fair… I just wish..." Zell couldn't finish the sentence as all the pent up emotion of the last few days over took him.

"Hyne Zell. When was the last time you vented?" Irvine asked as he pulled Zell in for a real hug.

"I know you felt you had to be strong for Balamb-G, but you could've called us you know. We're still your friends" Selphie said as she joined in the hug. "And you're right you know. It shouldn't be him lying in that bed. But you know what? He'd be killing himself inside if it was any one of us."

"I just can't believe it. Until I arrived here I still held some hope that this wasn't really happening. That everything would work out ok." She too stepped up into the hug. "Hyne if we're breaking down in the middle of the day how is Seifer holding up?" Quistis asked as she wiped a tear away.

"He's been living in and out of denial. He'd spend every spare minute with Squall. Always by his side, even at the beginning when they were both still working. His mind has always known but I think his heart has finally accepted it too." Zell whispered still trapped in the giant group hug.

"Like a walking zombie isn't he? Trying to be the tough guy no doubt." Irvine muttered.

"I won't hold it against him, Probably the only thing keeping him from having a break down. Squall wouldn't want that."

"You're right Quisty. Squall's gotten better with emotions but if Seifer were to break down in front of him, I think he would too and then we'd all cry and then Garden would flood and then we'd all drown..." Selphie replied starting off serious and drifting to crazier thoughts. Three muffled groans greeted her rant but Selphie never could stay depressed for long.

"Guys, I'm finding it a bit hard to breath." Zell gasped.

The group broke apart with vague smiles and apologies. They stared at each other for a moment memories of happier days going through their minds.

"Do you think he's ready to see us now?" Quistis asked Zell. They had all collected themselves, and seemed ready to face Leonhart.

"Yeah, let's head over there."

~~~~~~~~

I don't know why I wanted to write something so sad and depressing (Because I'm putting off the next chapter of 7mos that just won't write itself for me). For the most part I don't enjoy death fics (Except for about three that were so well written one actually made me want to cry) but this idea came into my head while reading a marvelous book and it wouldn't leave (probably should have been studying for Calculus instead though). There will be three chapters... maybe an epilogue. I know the first chapter sort of jumps a bit but I wanted it to feel that way. I also wanted emotions all over too. Please review (and stroke my ego, or give me some constructive criticism... cause I know I'm not perfect) and see if you can guess what book I got the idea from. I'll give a hint it's from a fantasy trilogy. The scene in the novel actually made me cry (even when I reread it to steal some tips), I loved that character so much and the author is so good. It might be easier to guess after the last chapter

_Special thanks to ZenCreation who has volunteered to beta my chapters for me!_


	2. A Bittersweet Thank You

**When The Battle Is Over II**

Seifer stood outside the door and waited. Earlier his lover had insisted he say his farewells to rest of the orphanage gang in private. It tore his heart apart to no extent. It was hard to not be with him as often as he could. He had been with him almost twenty-four hours a day for about two weeks. He sat with him and held his hand as he phoned to say his thanks to many colleagues who he felt would be too busy with their own lives to visit him. He leaned into Seifer as he made his speech to the school from within their rooms. He stood within the room and did all he could to ease Squall's pain and encourage him as all those close to him came to pay their farewells. The only time Seifer was gone was when it all became too much for him and he feared he would not be able to hold back the tears. Yet now. Now he asked Seifer in his hushed whisper that he only used for Seifer, too stubborn to let anyone else see how drained and tired he was, even at this point. He asked if he could have a few minutes alone. So Seifer gave him the most convincing 'I understand' nod and made his way blindly from the room. He didn't think the pain could get worse, but even at this time did Squall not trust him with all his soul? Or perhaps he didn't trust himself to make this hard goodbye with Seifer present.

No, he would not doubt his lover's, no, his soul mate's, love and trust of him. Some things needed to be done alone. Squall had a special bond with them, a bond that grew as they fought against Seifer in a sorceress war. He had long ago come to terms with this. It still stung, but he would not begrudge them a private farewell among heroes.

Seifer blindly made his way to the training center to take out his aggressions on the grat population. He walked proudly though the halls like he always did, yet this time he deliberately avoided looking at the students and other faculty members. He couldn't and would not take their pity and knowing looks. They knew nothing.

As Seifer's gunblade came slashing through a grat he vowed to make himself calm enough to return to Squall soon so that they could have some moments peace together and try to find a way to say their farewells. A task that had haunted Seifer's dreams for months and that he naively believed that if it never happened neither would the inevitable of death.

~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~

"Before I say anything else I have a favour to ask all of you." Squall spoke to the heroes of the world around his bed. Squall was ghostly pale and deathly thin, despite this his eyes were sharp reflecting his intelligence and bravery. He was doing a good job of masking his pain and weakness from them, but he still had to use the pillows to prop himself up into a half sitting position. Quistis sat on one side of him while Zell was on the other, sadly clutching his hand. Selphie sat beside Zell, a hand resting on a once lean, and muscular leg beneath a blanket. Irvine hovered behind her, it seemed that for once his casual and peaceful demeanor was gone, replaced by a nervous and saddened man who was trying to put on a brave front. 

"Whatever it is Squall, we'll do our best to do it. You know that." Quistis whispered while gently clasping a frail hand. While the others in the room nodded their agreement. 

"It's Seifer..." Squall paused to take a deep breath and compose himself. "He won't.. He'll miss me."

"We all will Squall. Seifer's not the only one who loves you, you know?" Irvine smiled down at Squall, as he looked a bit shocked. "We're family Squall. We don't need blood to tell us you're our brother. We love you, no matter what." Squall's lips moved upwards with a hint of a smile. It was always nice to be told someone loves you. Especially when you love them all back. Irvine makes a motion for Squall to go on.

"It will be a shock for him. He needs something to keep him busy."

"Oh you mean like we should throw a huge festival to distract him and then run him ragged with headmaster work?" Selphie asked saddened by the whole topic but excited to have an excuse to throw a party and torture Seifer all the same.

"I don't think that was quite what Squall had in mind, sunshine." Irvine whispered into Selphie's hair as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Actually, I'm going to ask him to do a favour for me. I just wanted to make sure that you'll all see that he does it, and not get himself killed in the process. He's always been a bit reckless." 

"Like you haven't?" At Zell's words a slight mischievous smile appears on Squall's lips no doubt thinking of all the escapades he had participated in. "Who's the one that jumped down several floors to save me in D-District prison. Or what about that time a certain person jumped into space to save Rin- Oh I'm sorry Squall... I didn't mean to say that." Zell looked completely flustered at his lapse in thought. He didn't want to add any more burdens to Squall right now. He looked as if the slightest wind would break him. He was trying to put up a good front but Zell had watched Squall too much in the past year. Zell knew he was in pain, a lot of it. He also knew that talking about Seifer wasn't helping any. Then he had to go and mention Rinoa. 

Squall didn't seem too bothered about the Rinoa comment. The smile had faded to be replaced by neutrality but that was nothing new. Perhaps he had finally made peace with that demon or perhaps he was just too tired for it anymore. The others around the room looked much more disturbed at the mention of that memory but Zell had other things to worry about. "So what's this task your assigning us to, our mighty Commander?" 

"My Guardians. I promised to set them free. They've done too much for me, they deserve to rest too." Squall more breathed the last part than spoke as he leaned back against his pillows and closed his eyes. Squall had always been a fighter, he hated to lose as much as Seifer did. There was little doubt in anyone minds that this was hard for Squall. He would never wish it on anyone else or even question 'why him'? He had accepted this fate as part of his duty, although very reluctantly and probably not without some tears escaping his icy shell. Although those would be private moments only, perhaps shared with his lover or perhaps to be seen only by a star filled night on a calming beach.

"We'll do all that we can, you know that." Quistis replied, brushing a few strands of hair out of Squall's eyes. "You are always so noble Squall, putting others before yourself, thinking of things that no one else would be bothered with," she sighed as thoughts turned to how much the world will lose when this hero is taken from it. 

"You always did underestimate yourself Quisty." Squall whispered while pulling her hand into his lap. "You, and everyone else here have always assumed what I've felt and thought about. I took it for granted since you were close to being right. But I don't want to leave any doubt in your mind how I feel about you all." 

Everyone in the room nodded knowing that the honour of seeing inside their friend's head was not given lightly. Whatever he said would be precious and from the heart, it would be a cherished memory forever. 

Selphie looked up to Squall with a slight gleam of mischief in her eye and a smile soon followed. "Do me first Squall," she giggled as she moved up closer to Squall all grief forgotten about momentarily. "I always wondered what you thought about me." 

She looked so sincerely happy at the thought of learning Squall's thought on her that Squall himself felt a smile tug at his lips in response. He could never believe that people would want to hear what he thought or felt, but if the bundle of joy, Selphie, wanted to know first he certainly wouldn't refuse. 

"You have a quality in you that I envy Selphie, you make people happy, and you make them want to, no, that's not right, _need_ to make _you_ happy." Selphie smiled at this, hearing compliments from this man was rare, but well worth the wait. Squall gave a slight smile before continuing on. 

"I still don't know why I showed you around the first day we met, or why I cared that you were upset in FH but I did. You're the reason I joined those damn festival committees and you know what? I actually had fun. You made me find the joy in things, even if I didn't want to." Selphie moved up to give Squall a gentle hug. 

"Everybody needs a bit of sunshine, I'm glad I'm yours." Selphie whispered into his ear before moving back to her spot. 

"Although it sort of scares me, I like your quirk about blowing things to smithereens!" Selphie laughed and the others laughed while Squall let out a breathy chuckle before coughing. 

"Are you alright?" Zell asked handing Squall a glass of water. As he drank he sent Zell a look that asked if really needed to dignify that question with a response. Zell just took the shaking glass away from Squall and looked as though he wanted to take yet another comment back. 

"Cowboy?" Squall asked Irvine seeing if he'd like to go next. 

"Ladies first man, no need to forget manners" Squall nodded and Irvine let out a breath, he seemed nervous in knowing what Squall though of him, Irvine was sure that his would not be nearly as sweet as his angel's. 

"Quistis, never underestimate yourself. You were my teacher and are now like a sister, you have taught me more than you know, more than you will ever know. I wouldn't be who I am if it weren't for your guidance, and your ear. You were there when I needed you and may have saved me from myself. Thank you for earlier, but you are much more noble than I." Quistis palmed away a tear that was trying to form and hugged Squall murmuring sisterly affection to him. 

Squall shifted on the bed to turn more to Zell who was beside him. "Zell," He stated, as he no doubt tried to find the right words for what Zell meant to him. "You are the most loyal bastard I know. I couldn't get rid of you if I beat you with the back end of Leonhart-" 

"Didn't you try that once?" asked Selphie mentioning the D-District prison. Zell sent her a dirty look before turning back to Squall. 

"You're a rare breed of friend Zell, you stood close by me in the worst of times and during the good you would try to keep it that way. You never gave up on me, Hyne, even when I ignored you and made fun of you, you were always there. Telling me your insights and random knowledge of things. My mind wouldn't be nearly as cluttered with weird facts if I didn't know you, and I'm rather fond of knowing more inane things about Esthar than my father." 

Zell gripped Squall's hand and semi embraced him in a hug. For many years he was never sure if Squall liked his ideas and facts, but then Zell decided that if he didn't he would have told him to be quiet like he did to everyone else. Zell walked around with a smile for a week after he figured that out, but it was even nicer to hear it from the source. Zell also knew, like the rest of them that Squall was trying to keep the mood light by throwing in playful comments. Zell appreciated it, since it showed he cared about them even more than his words of thanks. If one of the gang suffered, they all did, and Squall never was one to make someone suffer, whether there was a cause to or not. 

Irvine, who was still nervous about finding out how the normally stoic man felt about him, switched spots with Zell so that he sat beside Squall clutching his hand. Squall closed his eyes and took a minute to gather himself. The long day of good byes was catching up to him but he wouldn't give in to it, not yet. Squall let out a sigh that was half in pain half in determination and made eye contact with the sniper. 

"Don't look so nervous Irvine, I thought you were the cool and collected one." 

"Just part of the reputation." Irvine replied relaxing somewhat. 

"Guns and Women, that's what you told me you were an expert in. I always believed you should add moody, taciturn leader onto the list. With your common sense, and normally level head you helped me to avoid several disasters." 

"You helped me just as much, I'm sure." Irvine who had been worried about not hearing anything nice was now starting to get uncomfortable from the praise. Squall made no response to his interruption, showing in his silence that he believed it untrue. 

"You also did something even more important for me. You helped me remember the orphanage and get back my other memories. You made sure I kept all of my thoughts and memories written down in a book, you gave me back my past. With out that I wouldn't have appreciated my future, or my friends. For that I am forever grateful." 

Irvine looked close to tears as he helped his friend sit up so he could properly hug him. Squall's arms slowly went around Irvine to return the hug, if a bit more weakly due to his present state. It had been a while since Irvine last saw Squall in person and was amazed at how deep someone's appreciation and love could flow even with the corrosion of time. 

Irvine could feel Squall's hold on him loosen further and gently laid the exhausted Squall back onto his pillows. Squall had a slight smile on his face knowing that his words had made that much of a difference to his friends. Outsiders may wonder why he didn't tell them all those simple words before. Well, for Squall, that's just not his way. He assumes people should know how he feels, and also feels that praise given too often can lose its meaning. His friends know and understand that, and Squall loves them all that much more for it. Never one for words, the task would normally be difficult, but today the words flowed easily. 

Looking around the room Squall noticed that everybody seemed emotionally drained. He glanced at his clock and noticed it had been several hours. They had spent a long time talking about their days together during and after the war and other happier occasions. It was good to be with friends, but Squall was so tired and it was starting to hurt again. 

The others seemed to have noticed, they themselves needed a break. They had been through the emotional wringer and they needed time to sort it all out. One by one they hugged Squall and kissed him goodnight. Just as Irvine reached the door Squall spoke in a soft whisper. The words seemed to drift over to them and worm their way straight to the heart. 

"Before you leave, I just want to say that you all have my respect and my love, my life would not be the way it is without you…" He sighed as the gang registered the words, however something in the last part made them fight back guilt. "Thank you, for all the memories. The good and the bad… I cherish them all." With that, they wiped away their guilt and all moved back and gently hugged Squall once more before quickly and quietly leaving the room. 

Squall breathed a sigh of relief and slowly leaned back into the pillows as tears sneaked out of his eyes and down his cheeks. He was in too much pain to bother with them, so they continued to fall slowly. He took in a few shaky breaths and tried to find comfort in sleep.

~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~

Seifer entered the room quietly and with caution. It seemed to him that if he were to make any sudden movements he might shatter this moment in time and his will. If that happened he would lose any chance he had of saying a proper goodbye. Seifer wasn't known for giving up, and he certainly wasn't known for his goodbyes. He didn't want to change that today but he was resigned to the fact that in a week's time this room, that was always so filled with love, would be nothing more than a barren space haunted by memories of better times. He walked quietly to the bed where his lover lay sleeping. Seifer would have been more than content to watch Squall like that, his chest moving up and down. It was proof that Squall was still alive, but the shuddering and laboured breaths were also proof to Seifer that Squall may not be that way for much longer. 

Seifer eased himself onto the bed, the movements waking Squall from his light nap. "Hey there."

"Hello to you to my lion." Squall's lips pulled into a slight smile at the nickname. "How'd it go with the kiddies?" Seifer questioned as his hand gently ran through chestnut locks.

"I don't think you can call them kids anymore Seifer." Squall grabbed a hold of Seifer's hand and brought it to his lips and after a light kiss softly spoke. "I'll miss this." 

"Squall, don't."

"I know Seifer, I know. But I need to know you understand." Squall's eyes cleared and shone intensely into Seifer's. Squall's eyes spoke of determination, he had saved his strength for this conversation. It would be hard but Squall would put aside the pain and the fatigue to do what must be done, what he wanted and needed to do. Emerald green reflected in blue highlighted with silver. Squall searched for understanding behind the eyes. It was there, but fear and denial stopped it from being accepted.

"Understand?" Seifer barely whispered through the emotion that constricted his voice. "How can I understand Squall? We wasted so many years at each other's throats. Finally, fate throws us a break." He pauses to adjust himself on the bed so he faces the weaker man and clasps both of his hands in his own. Biting back a bitter laugh the blond continues. "But, fate's a bitch and ends up just laughing at us, doesn't it? I want to scream to the world 'It's not fair!' and then to Hyne add 'hasn't he suffered enough for you?!' But I don't. You, like the man I've always respected, have remained strong and true to your beliefs. I won't degrade that by being selfish." He brings one slender hand up and kisses it before placing it gently in the owners lap and wiping a hand across his eyes. Wiping away the imaginary tears that had long since been shed.

"I won't degrade you either Sei. I can't imagine what sacrifices you must have made these past months to be with me..."

"Hush my lion," Seifer interrupted as he placed a finger gently on the pale lips. "Never, ever think of me spending time with you as a sacrifice. Hyne above, I know you're not dense enough to think I'd abandon you." His tone was confident but his eyes wavered enough to show that some fears remained.

"I know better than that. I couldn't get rid of you if I tried... but... I will." Squall brought a hand up to Seifer's face and then attempted to brush the one unruly lock back into place. They both smiled as it fell right back on to Seifer's forehead. Though a smile graced his face the look in Seifer's eyes said that he was planning on staying with his lover, come what may. However, Squall had been prepared for this. "I have a favour to ask."

"A favour?" a golden eyebrow arched as he adjusted the pillow behind Squall to make him more comfortable. 

"More like one last order." A second eyebrow joined the first. "I want you to free my Guardians. They have asked not to serve another master. It would be too hard on them..." Squall paused to take a few breaths. His energy was failing him, he would have preferred a longer nap before facing his love, but he would then regret wasting time he could have spent in Seifer's arms. With that thought in mind he gently tugged on one of Seifer's arms and looked at the empty space beside him. Seifer gently shuffled into the new position wrapping one arm around Squall's waist. Squall moved closer to him and rested his head on Seifer's arm moving into a comfortable position but one where he could still look the man in the eye.

"Why not just set them free and let them find their own resting hole?" Seifer questioned brushing stray locks away from Squall's face.

"They deserve more than that." Seifer sighed in defeat, Squall was more considerate then he'd ever admit out loud and the blond knew that he would find no other with a heart like Squall's

"When do you want me to take them?" Squall bowed his head at the question, obviously avoiding the searching gaze of Seifer's eyes. "They're already unjunctioned aren't they?" Seifer used his hand to gently tilt Squall's face up and the brunette nodded. "Hyne Lion, Why?"

"I didn't want to risk their lives." The unspoken 'I die, they die' hung in the air as Seifer nodded his agreement with that but he knew there was more so he said nothing. "Besides, they don't stop the pain anymore... so I might as well save my memories." Squall shrugged as if him being in unbearable pain was nothing.

"But what abo-" Seifer cut himself off. There was no use lecturing Squall what was and wasn't good for him. Nobody had in a very long time, not since Squall earned their unwavering and unquestioning respect. Squall would not have taken the drugs to ease his pain anyway. The doses he was taking before the guardians offered to ease his pain had been extreme. They worked, but the had a horrible side effect of making him drowsy and incoherent. On what he was convinced was his last day he would not want to sacrifice the sharpness of his mind for a slight relief from the pain he was almost used to. 

They drifted into a comfortable silence and after a moment Seifer turned to cup his lover's face in his palms and took deep breaths. Slowly a light built up around them as their minds joined momentarily for the transfer of guardians. Seifer could feel their resistance to leave him, in the end Squall coaxed them into going stating it was for the best. Seifer felt Bahamut, Shiva, Griever, the Brothers and Carbuncle settle into his mind. They weren't junctioned and never would be but they still whispered to his mind. Whispered their loss of Squall and love and pride they felt for him.

Squall sighed as the last of his guardians left him with reluctant mutterings. With them went the last of his reserved strength. He leaned heavily on Seifer as the hands were brought down from his face. Gradually the light faded leaving the room once again in the light of the setting sun. Once more they lapsed into a comfortable silence, one adjusting to the loss of guardians and the other to the final confirmation of inevitable loss. As sleep pulled in around them Seifer whispered into Squall's ear.

"I'll miss this too, ya know?" Squall opened his eyes to look into shimmering green. They finally glowed with a determination, one that spoke of eternal love and a life that wouldn't be defeated from heartbreak. Squall breathed a sigh of relief knowing that Seifer would be safe from himself for a little while. "But it won't be forever. I'll hunt you down again, you can't stay away from me for eternity..." Seifer's arm squeezed Squall gently to emphasize the point.

"I've come to realize that it's not such a bad thing." Squall breathed out as a small smile graced his lips.

"You know, I spent a lot of time thinking of what I was gonna say to you but now that I'm here with you, I've forgotten my whole speech."

"I never did like planned speeches...from the heart." One slender hand snaked up Seifer's chest making him shiver as it landed on his heart and gently grasped his shirt there.

"I know. It's just, my heart, stupid painful thing, won't let me say what my mind wants...I'll say this though. It hurts. It hurts so much to see you suffer like this... knowing- knowing nothing can help. I sometimes think it's better this way. Nobody should suffer like this. It's not right...." Seifer's voice trailed off, all the unspoken thoughts and feelings filling Squall as if they were shouted and not given by a fleeting look in emerald depths, or by the way a voice cracked or hand moved. Words didn't matter between them. They understood.

They understood that they should have died a noble death in the heat of battle, or better yet of old age, peacefully in sleep. This should never have happened. They understood that it did, and that everyday was torture to Squall. They understood that this was the only way to stop the pain. They understood. What they didn't understand was that sometimes, what the heart understands and what the mind understands are two different things.

Seifer was afraid that what his heart knew and what his mind knew were two different things. One was selfish and wanted things as they were no matter the cost, while the other knew this was for the best, no more suffering. He had been living a half and split life since he discovered the news of Squall's life expectancy. He wasn't sure if he would ever find that other half again, but for Squall he would try. The added voices whispering in his mind was also a welcomed encouragement. They whispered thoughts of love and strength and knew that this was the true reason Squall gave him this task. While the grief was at its strongest, Squall's GF's would be in his mind being his motivation, his will to live. They would stop him from doing anything harmful or rash and by the time the last one was set free the mourning period should be over... in theory anyway. Seifer pushed those thoughts aside and decided to live for what he had now, not grieve over what wasn't lost yet.

Seifer gently pulled Squall on top of him were the brunette immediately burrowed his face into Seifer's shoulder. The weight on Seifer's body was comforting to him, although, it probably would have been more so if it were heavier and warmer. The way his healthy Squall used to feel. Seifer wasn't going to complain. He was going to enjoy this last private moment of intimacy. 

"Good Night my Lion," Seifer whispered then gently kissed Squall's hair. His hand returned to stroking the silky strands of Squall's hair and for a time they both drifted into sleep. Where they dreamed of nothing beyond this moment in time. Cherishing these stolen seconds as they always did. These were the times when all guards were gone and when the love that they could never and would never express in words made themselves so clear that all those who just glanced at the completeness of the couple would feel the love in the very core of their being. 

~~~~~~

There we have it chapter two. One left and you know what that means. Sorry but no miracles are about to happen. I told Squall that if he didn't start to cooperate and behave himself during the board room meeting of The Seventh Month than I was going to kill him... did he listen... NOOO of course not! But did I get a good fic out of it? I like to think so... But is it screaming for a prequel so we can all find out where Rinoa is and what Squall is dying from... Of Course it is! (I actually gave more hints to Rinoa and such than I meant to in this chapter but I felt some mention of her should be made just so people don't think I forgot about her) Nothing can ever be simple...But I will do my best to ignore the dying Squall as he asks what happened in the past and instead concentrate on 7 mos. Please Review and Please do not encourage Squall and Seifer and their puppy dog eyes... 

I hope that none of the conversations seemed too after school specialish or that they felt forced... Squall never says a lot but he is full of passion. I thought he would want his friends to know how much he cherished them while he still had the chance to tell them since he would no longer be able to express it in actions. The Seifer Squall interaction of this chapter was very difficult. They both wanted to say so much to each other, but that's just not them. I know they never said that they loved each other but they do. They've both lived a life where words have hurt and betrayed them. They don't put much stock in it. It's all about actions for them and I hope their love and respect for each other came across... I also hope the task Squall gave Seifer wasn't too stupid sounding. It's just that in most of the fanfics The GFs always have such devotion and loyalty to Squall... so I thought that he would most likely return it.

Oh and about the book I got this idea from, you can't really tell in this chapter since the book really inspired the first chapter and the last one, and the last one is heavily inspired by it. I'll tell you at the end of the last chapter what trilogy the idea camefrom.

_BTW thanks to all those who reviewed the first chapter so far! and a special thanks to ZenCreation who is my beta for this chapter._  
**Hopemia: **I barely had time to hit the submit button and your review was already there... That was fast work, I have no idea how you did it but it sure made me feel special. thanks! Also I'm really looking forward to see how you combine YnM and FF8 in that one fic of yours. I just discovered YnM a few months ago and now adore both genres and would love to see such a cross over.  
**Mistal:** Another speedy reviewer...I'm glad you liked how I had the emotions all over the place. The emotions are a bit more set here but I hope you liked it anyway. Although I did feel as though I lost some of what I had in the first chapter... but the middle one is always the hardest right?  
**Kursed Seed:** I should have killed Zell off (and I'm sure it would be fun too) but that just wouldn't have the same emotions to it... cause personally, I don't care that much about Zell. Besides it's a lot more satisfying to kill Squall off... evil bugger refuses to cooperate for one of my fics. My friend keeps trying to get me to read Terry Goodkind, maybe I should just break down and do it eh?  
**Redrum:** I feel special! Two reviews for one story. I never know if it is better to review your stories on the ML or FF, so It's usually just where I see the story first. Although I should review on the ML just so it doesn't look as dead as it has been so far this month eh? what happened to everybody?  
**ZenCreation:** I'm glad you took a chance on the fic and hoped this one was as good as the first chapter. and if you keep stroking my ego you might become my favourite reviewer. I also think you offer to beta for so many people just so you can get a sneak peek at the stories before the rest of us. Having a beta full time would mean having to break horrible habits of mine... but for one story I think I can handle it... So THANK YOU for reading over this chapter!  
**Starlit Hope:** I didn't think the first chapter was that sad but I guess it was since everyone has said so. I'm not going to say what Squall has in this story... Why? Because it's not important to the story at all. Although If I get ambitious and do the prequel for it you will find out. I'll tell you this though, it's not anything our world has.  
**Myeerah: **Thank you for your blunt honesty in my grammar and such... Yes, I know it needs help. I try to catch it when I read over it but I tend to miss a lot and comma's have always hated me. That is one of the reasons I took up Zen's offer to beta. Thank you also for your compliments on the balance of sadness. I hope I managed it as well in this chapter. Although I think that since I was directly dealing with Squall this time it had a bit more despair to it. But hopefully not too much.  
**BlessedSilence: **Hi there, The first chapter wasn't supposed to be too sad just enough to make you go, oh no this is a bit depressing. I'll give you a hint with the book it is the second book of a trilogy that takes place in Ireland and Britain. 

  
Well on to the next and  final chapter of this story...  



	3. A Hero is Lost Goodbye My Lion

**When The Battle Is Over III**

A new day dawned on the Garden of Balamb and for once the halls were quiet. The hushed voices of students created a profound silence over the Garden, yet no everybody noticed the change in atmosphere. Seifer, who had woke that morning to find Squall burning up with a high fever and curled up clinging tightly to the blonde's shirt in pain, did not notice, nor care about the change in atmosphere. Some things were just more important.

"Shhh, Squall, it's ok. Hang in there, ok?" Seifer gently combed his fingers through his lover's hair and reached with his other hand to grab the phone. He blindly punched the numbers he knew by heart and the phone rang. The Infirmary picked up immediately and Seifer tried to calm his voice. "Yes, I need Doctor Kadowaki, now!" The voice on the other side spoke reassurances and guaranteed the doctor would be to his room shortly. To Seifer it was the some of the longest minutes of his life. Squall was too far in pain to notice the passing of time, or even that Seifer's hands gently massaged tense muscles of his back. For Seifer, that was probably what made time pass even slower.

When the doctor arrived Squall had calmed down somewhat but still clung desperately to Seifer as pain wracked his body and mind. Seifer was trying desperately to keep himself together as small sobs of pain escaped from his lover's mouth. Sounds that were so filled with anguish that Seifer thought his heart might break right there if it had not been so used to such sounds over the past fortnight. The doctor began her work as quietly and gently as possible. She was done quite soon. There wasn't much that could be done now. Dr. Kadowaki administered what she could to relieve the pain temporarily. Eventually Squall stopped whimpering and relaxed against Seifer. "It will be a long hard day for him. For both of you. I'll be back in an hour, if you need anything before that call this number, it will reach me immediately. I'll let you get back to your rest." 

Doctor Kadowaki exited the room as quickly as her professional mannerism would allow her. She had been close to tears when she had first walked into the room and saw the pain, both physical and emotional. She had known those boys since they were eight and this day would be hard on her as well. They were like sons to her and she cursed herself for feeling useless. As a doctor she could find no cure, or anything beyond a brief respite from the pain, as a mother figure she could offer no comfort without it being mistaken for pity. She shook her head as if to clear it of depressing thoughts and continued on her way to the infirmary.

Time moved on, as it often does, whether one wishes it to or not. The minutes faded away into hours and still the last threads of hope were clung to, the laboured breathing cherished, the moments of clarity between the fog worshipped. The day passed on like a blur for those who moved in and out of the headmaster's quarters. 

Squall had been in and out of consciousness all day, which was something to be thankful for since the pain would have been immense, especially without the soothing presence of his beloved guardians. They were now residing grumpily inside of Seifer's head, longing to be back with their master and cringing whenever Squall's pain would make him call out. The orphanage gang and Squall's family had been silently entering and leaving the room all day but Seifer refused to leave, even to eat. He did not want to miss a moment, just in case the fog over those gray eyes would lift, if just for a second. He would be there for him. Laguna hovered as well but it pained his loving soul too much if he stayed inside the room too long with Seifer holding Squall and whispering tender words. Time was drawing short.

As the day drew close to dusk, the orphanage gang gathered in it's entirety for one last time and the veil over Squall's eyes lifted. He saw everybody gathered around him and managed a small smile. A smile that was once so rare and still treasured as a special gift. Tears were threatening to spill but they would refuse to shed them in front of such a proud man who had always demanded nothing but the best, both from himself and those around him.

"Seifer?" Squall's soft voice floated across the room. Seifer moved closer to Squall on the bed so that he could rest Squalls head on his lap. 

"Right here, Squall, and so is everybody else." Seifer gently brushed the hair away from Squall's eyes as hazy blues roamed the faces in the room. He nodded his head in satisfaction and let out a shaky breath that was more like a sigh.

"Seif, tell me a story?" There was a muffled gasp in the room as Ellone covered her mouth and tears silently ran down her face. In the orphanage she had read to Squall and the other children all the time. Books were always Squall's favourite activity, even so many years later it could be seen in the bookshelves lining one wall of the room. Ellone and Squall had become close again since the war, but he always seemed to stop himself from fully getting attached and trusting her. Asking Seifer to tell him a story instead of Ellone made her sad, it was selfish really, but she had always enjoyed being the important to Squall, even if all that care had caused Squall more pain than comfort in the past. 

"My Lion..." Seifer whispered as he looked up at Ellone and then continued on to look at the other faces. How was he supposed to say this goodbye to Squall in front of so many people, and now he wanted a story too. Seifer pushed down his pride, and he stopped himself from whining about wanting to keep Squall to himself. Although he loved Squall with all his heart he was not the only who cared about him. Everyone in the room could see Seifer battle it out with what he wanted and what Squall asked for him. There was no doubt in anyone's mind that if Squall had asked Seifer to leave the room and not come back, Seifer would have, there was no pain too great to make Squall happy. "What story would you like to hear?" 

Squall mumbled something incoherent into Seifer's lap but the general idea was gotten across. There would be no other story that could be told at a time like this. So it was with unsteady hands that stroked Squall's back that he began his story. "This is a story about a man, who was once a boy and had many hard lessons to learn and mistakes to make before he could claim the title of knight he had always dreamed of being. Yup, this is the story of Sei-Sei, a sexy, intelligent, charming and great weapons master who was also a dreamer. Th-"

"You forgot beautiful." Squall interrupted in a shaky whisper. Seifer looked down at him with watery eyes and took one of his hands into his.

"That term is reserved for another one in the story." Squall hummed his approval and leaned heavily into Seifer's embrace. "Now, this dreamer, when he was young his parents were killed in the sorceress war, but he was too young to understand that, all he knew was that he ended up in a new house with a lovely matron and a bunch of bratty kids his age. Now this may be difficult for some to believe but our would-be-hero loved to read. What he loved most was stories that involved a knight who lived only for his princess. Sei-Sei decided he wanted to become a knight, but reasoned that he first needed a princess worthy of his protection. So he secretly kept an eye out for one. Time passed and the kids slowly left the orphanage. All except two. One blonde little boy, Sei-Sei, and another floppy haired brunet who Sei-Sei had started calling My Lion. Their first encounter was not what Sei-Sei was hoping for with the little brunet ignoring him and then growling at him as he more forcefully told Sei-Sei to leave him alone. Since that day Sei-Sei had watched the small boy and deemed him worthy of the term His Lion. Although nobody would know how true that saying was until years later." Seifer paused to collect his thoughts and to gently stroke Squall's hair.

"The two remaining boys were sent to a big Garden where they would learn many important lessons in life but to them the most important were learned outside the class. Sei-Sei kept up his fascination with becoming a knight thinking of how he could also be a knight to a beautiful sorceress if he didn't find his princess. He honed his skills with great dedication and passion and was even more inspired when he found he had a worthy partner to spar with. It turned out that his Lion could have his uses. For the time they had spent at the Garden had corroded the memories of their fragile friendship at the Orphanage leaving behind only the bitter remains. Yet it was not this that had driven their rivalry for so long. At least not on Sei-Sei's side, nobody could ever guess what motivations his Lion might have.

"Sei-Sei had always found his Lion to be worthy of his attention when it came to a decent spar but as adolescence hit he also started looking at his lion in a new way. A way that frightened Sei-Sei. If he was going to be a knight he needed to find a princess, not a prince. He was so shocked about this discovery that he spent the summer far away from his prince. While gone he searched and found someone suitable to be his princess. Better yet in Sei-Sei's mind she was a damsel in distress, and of course he was more then happy to assist her. When he returned to Garden he found that his Lion had become even more breath taking over the holidays. He tried to focus on his princess but to no avail. He was upset that all his dreams would go to waste because of one handsome male. Worse still he couldn't stop himself from becoming angry whenever anybody tried to befriend _his_ Lion. Sadly while Sei-Sei was in training to be a knight he never quite got around to learning all the knightly behaviour. He challenged his Lion to a duel, if only to relieve the stress that was piling on him.

"Sei-Sei couldn't control himself and ended up hurting the object of his denied affections. He carried his Lion all the way back to the infirmary, reflecting on the matching set of scars. He decided he rather liked them, as they would always join the two rivals. Soon after Sei-Sei found an even better person to become a knight to than even his summer fling had been. Fortunately it wo-" Seifer broke off as there was a gentle sigh against his chest where Squall was propped. Seifer as well as rest of the group gathered seemed to hold their breath in unison waiting for Squall to inhale as their cue to continue to breathe... Time passed. 

Seifer knew that his lion would never breathe against his skin again. With a deep breath he continued the story. Squall's final request. Although his voice shook slightly in a pained tone Seifer refused to falter. "Sei-Sei's sorceress would also take him far away from his Lion, the one person who could torment him with his presence alone.

"The rest of that story is now known across the world. About the evil knight who was beaten by the courageous hero. But Sei-Sei didn't see it that way. He only saw his Lion who refused to kill him and in the end saved him from a dream that had turned too quickly into a nightmare..." Seifer paused trying to find the strength to go on. A somber voiced cowboy who gently held Selphie in his arms saved him that task.

"Sei-Sei learned a lot through that war, most of which was that there is a price to power and that it will corrupt if you don't know how to use it. Power took a firm but gentle hand. A subtly and modesty that he did not yet possess. He saw how his Lion bravely led his followers into battles that resembled hell. His followers went with pride believing that the Lion of Balamb could bring them back again. Sei-Sei was a tactician but he still had much to learn on leading and be a friend. But learn he would."

As Irvine finished, Quistis picked up where he left off. "He also learned the importance of friendship. He had always had a posse that would back him up but never a true friend who would support him when he needed it and slapped him when he needed that too. He started off to make things right with his posse and then it was time to make amends with his friends he nearly forgot he had" As Quistis finished she absently rubbed a tear away that threatened to escape.

Zell shifted from foot to foot a few times before starting his part of the story, "So Sei-Sei sucked it up and returned to Garden, the only place where he could go to learn what he must and perfect being a knight. 'Cause being a knight was still very much his dream. He just had a new take on it"

"He no longer wanted to be a knight to a princess but to a beautiful prince instead. It was his goal to be better then he was so that his Lion could rely on him and trust in him. And with the very new life the Lion was leading after the war, he didn't refuse the extra support. Well, he did, but we all knew he was grateful for it anyway." Selphie smiled slightly at the memory of their stubborn commander buried under work and refusing the help but then smiling softly when the others aided him anyway. Her eyes sparkled with tears as she leaned into the comforting embrace of Irvine.

Despite the tears flowing silently down his cheeks Laguna managed to keep his voice calm. He knew what they were here for. Not to mourn the passing of a passionate man but to celebrate the life he lived and the way he touched people without knowing it. "At the end of the war the lion found his father, who turned out to be a king. So it came to be that the prince really was a prince. His father was also a hero and underwent many of his own adventures, but those are tales for another time, and while important events of themselves do not effect the outcome of our brave hero's story."

Ellone's quiet voice filled the room as the tale moved onwards. "So the knight had his prince, now he just had to find a way to make his Lion realize he belonged with nobody but him. Yet some things were easier said then done, because the prince was himself a Knight. A knight to a beautiful young sorceress whose father was a powerful man in the Galbadian Military. 'The perfect match' said anybody and everybody around the world." 

The last voice rose up from the corner. The speaker was facing out the window but every word of the Orphange's matron was heard. "Yet something was not right with the sorceress, it would take too long to figure out her power had become corrupted. And soon it would be the once scourned knight's turn to save the world. And finally he would be able to protect his prince. And so they would live happily ever after with the knight finally fulfilling his dream of caring for his prince. But fairytales are never quite like reality, and a day would come when that blow would strike. But that is a story still in progress and best saved for another day." Matron's voice tapered off and silence only disturbed by contained sniffles filled the room. Slowly they came out of the trance of the story and back to the painful reality.

They all knew he was gone but nobody moved. Seifer still clung to him, his lips against the silky brown hair and eyes closed, as if he might be able to preserve this last moment. A little more time, a little more fight. 

The funeral preparations were already in place. Had been in place for some time. The funeral would be held at the end of dusk and beginning of night. It would be tonight, but there was still time. Time to slowly withdraw from the room, to find solace in the embrace of a lover, or to find comfort in a glass of alcohol and shared tales of past days. Or for some, to try to accept the truth and perhaps gather together enough of one's shattered heart and soul to pull through.

"We should let Squall decide." Someone had said. And so they had asked him what he had wanted to do with his body when he passed on. It was one of the only times that his inevitable death was so openly spoken of that it had almost caught him off guard, almost. He took a moment to think through his answer and in the same manner in which he delivers all speeches he told his friends what his heart told him to say.  
"I never want to be encased in the cold again. Seifer, Warm me like you always do, and give me the freedom my duty has kept from me in life." With a final nod of his head to reaffirm his decision he went back to reading his book. The group knew his wishes could not be questioned, would not be questioned. He had earned their unquestioning, confident respect in life, and he would not suffer the disgrace of losing it in death. So as dusk took over the sky the procession gathered on the calming shores of Balamb's beach.

Squall was laid out in a small boat filled with letters of gratitude from all the people he had helped in his life. Each one would go with Squall to wherever his journey may take him, reminding him that he is not alone and that he never will be unless by choice. Someone had dressed Squall in his SeeD uniform and with his hair softly blowing in the sea wind he looked closer to the way he did on the day he passed his exam then his true thirty odd years. The orphanage gang and friends gathered in a semi circle on the beach. Irvine near the water and prepared to give the boat the gentle push needed to help it start its journey.

Evening was drawing nearer but the circle was still not complete. Standing knee deep in water and clutching the side of the tiny boat was Seifer. No tears ran down his face although his eyes were still read and puffy from earlier. He stared at Squall as if he was only sleeping and would wake at any moment. "Seifer?" Laguna called from his post on the beach. Seifer looked up startled at hearing his name. "Come join us."

Seifer shook his head although he did start to make his way out of the water. "Why? It's not like I was ever fully accepted, just the black sheep of the gang. You only put up with me for so long because he expected you to." He pointed his finger accusingly at Squall, angry for being left behind, angry at the world. 

"That's not true Seifer, and you know it." Quistis said sternly. "Yes, maybe we gave you a chance because Squall asked us to, but it was you who convinced us you were worth caring for."

"Ha, Squall doesn't even have that much faith in me. He's sending me around the world on a stupid quest instead of trusting me with his precious Garden. While I'm gone Zell will probably overthrow me as Headmaster and move the Garden so I'll never find it again... Not like I care." Seifer sunk to his knees, fingers grasping the sand in his anguish.

Laguna was about to step forward but Zell put a hand on his shoulder and walked up to Seifer. "You know full well that's not true." And with that he slapped Seifer. Not hard, but enough to make Seifer's head turn and for a loud crack to fill the air. "He asked you to free his guardians because he trusted you. Who else would he have trusted to let all that power go free instead of using it for their own. And he knows you Seifer, more than you know yourself. Without this task you'd fade away, you need the time away from Garden. I promise you; Garden and your position in it will still be here waiting for you when you get back, however long that will take. Now," Zell held out his hand for Seifer, and it was slowly accepted. "Let's get this started before night falls, ok?" 

Zell led Seifer back to the circle and stood him between Laguna and himself. Laguna leaned over to Seifer and everybody around could hear the softly spoken words. "Please don't ever think I don't care for you, for years you have been like a second son to me. Never forget that." 

After the brief traditional farewell speech Irvine gave the boat a gentle push. It was then Seifer's turn for the final request to Squall's funeral service. "Ifrit, I call upon you to do me a service, I am your master Seifer, and you will obey my command. Come forth, Ifrit!" With a swirl of fire and shake of the ground Ifrit appeared on the beach in the centre of the semi-circle. Ifrit looked to Seifer who nodded his head once. As Squall's boat drifted out onto the horizon it sparked and then lit ablaze in a blazing fire of reds, gold, and blue. 

As the final flickers of fire faded and darkness took over the horizon those gathered on the beach slowly dispersed. As the gang broke apart the circle they were not surprised to see vague outlines of all the guardians that Squall has tamed over time. Overcoming their junctions to give their final respects. As their owners walked away they once again faded into the void where they existed until only one figure remained on the beach. 

Seifer Almasy sat on the beach until the moon was high in the sky and Boco; Squall's trusted chocobo was fast asleep at his side. Still Seifer stared out into the darkness and tried vainly to make plans for a future without Squall. Member's of the orphanage gang came and went at different stages of the night trying to coax Seifer back into Garden, back into reality. Each went back empty handed. It wasn't until the first rays of light peeked over the horizon that Seifer stirred from his spot. It was then that he remembered his mission and promise to Squall, to set the GFs in his head free. Slowly he got stood up, shook the sand off his body and gently woke up Boco. 

As the sun rose on the world's first day without one of its heroes, Squall Leonhart, another hero set on his journey, saddled on a chocobo and with a look of determination in his eyes.

~~~~~~~

Epilogue

POV: Seifer

Damn Guardian Forces, I swear to Hyne if they changed their mind one more time... For the past year I've been trodding around the world trying to find these pricks a place to call home. They would think of one spot, I'd get there and then pick another location only to decide that a third choice is in order or that they actually do prefer the first spot.

I'm not dumb; I know what they are doing. The longer I'm busy with them, the less time I have to pity myself and mourn my loss.

I still think of Squall constantly, and when all of his GFs were in my head it was hard not to. They had picked up his character traits and abused the power they had over me. I could tell them to shut up as much as I wanted but they would talk anyway... or not at all. There is only one left, and I have to admit I will miss her when I let her go. Out of all of them she was a constant source of reassurance. It was hard to find the motivation to get up in the morning, to eat, then to sleep. Yet Shiva wouldn't let me break my promise to Squall. She wouldn't let me betray him in that way. I'm thankful for that. I'm strong but I don't think I would have been strong enough to go on if it weren't for the GF's. I'm forever grateful for Squall's intelligence and foresight. He had faith in people, even me, and he knew that this little journey around the world would help pull me together.

I'll never be the way I was before my loss. Oh no. I'll always have moments where a smell drifting on the wind will make me think of Squall and bring a memory to surface. I will always have times where I will need to be alone with my thoughts, ones that are too private to share with others. But I will not die; I will not let Squall defeat me in death. We were lovers and much more in the end, but never doubt that we were still rivals. Although maybe just highly competitive would be more appropriate. To the end we challenged each other in different ways. If I wouldn't lie down and take Squall beating me before I certainly won't let him do it when he's not even here to let me see that small victory grin.

The point is, that after Shiva is released, I'm going to get on Boco and I'm going home. Back to Balamb where I belong. It's been over a year since I left and I'm sure chickenwuss is tired of doing my work for me. A headmaster can only take so much paid absence before he becomes a pain and I think I've passed that point several months ago. The pain will always be with me, and I'm sure it will be severe when I first return to his office, which will read Headmaster Almasy, and to our bedroom, which is now only mine. But it won't defeat me, the battle is over and this victory will always be the most bitter of them all.

~~~ Author's Notes ~~~ 

Whew! Finally finished. This chapter was hard to write. I knew what I wanted to say and how I wanted it to feel but getting the right emotions across was difficult, not sure if I got what I was really thinking of, but I'm happy with how it turned out. I threw the epilogue in there just for a bit more closure. To show how Squall's task really worked and that Seifer will carry on. The ending line refers to many battles Seifer has had, the battle with Squall and what was killing him, the battle of Seifer over his grief, and a battle that actually happened before this story. 

It's weird, but I wrote this story with their whole world in mind. I know exactly what happened to all of them for the last 15 years. But I didn't want to share that, I didn't want the back story to take away from the emotions of the death. I don't even mention what Squall is dying from only that it's painful and incurable. Although Seifer's story to Squall does give some hints about some things that happened in the past. 

If I decide to write the prequel for this story it will explain What happened between Rinoa and Squall, and why she wasn't present for Squall's death/funeral. It will also answer why Seifer came back to Garden and how he rose in the ranks to become Commander. More importantly it shows how Squall got ill and how Seifer and him hooked up. Of course it will also mention what the other members of the gang were up to and such. So if you want to know, tell me and I'll put it on the to do list. It's probably going to be a long fic though. I don't want to cheat out details of the past leading up to this story just because I was lazy. 

Oh yeah the book that inspired this was Juliet Marillier's The Seven Water's Trilogy, more specifically the second book the Son of the Shadows Chapter 11... that part gets me every time. 

And if anyone wants to listen to a pretty and slightly sad song that just seems to fit Squall and Seifer listen to _Richard Marx's Now and Forever_. Zen suggested it and it was just so beautiful. 

I'd like to thank all those who reviewed and encourage you to do it again, and those that have read but haven't reviewed, drop a line. Even if you are anonymous and all you say is "it was good." I appreciate it. And if you want to leave some constructive criticism that's more than welcome too! 

**Zencreation**: Thanks for being my Beta! You're wonderful *huggles* Sorry that no miracles occurred. A person is allowed only so many miracles, and I'm afraid Squall and Seifer used all of theirs up in the events that happened before this. So I guess you'll be getting a visit from the Selphie muse. 

**Kursed Seed: **I hope you got your fix of angst and suffering in this chapter, if not I'll just have to find some other way to torture the boys, actually I'm doing quite a good job of that in my new fic (shameless plug) The Cell Block Tango, it's still a work in progress but you can get a sneak peak on my site and I'm constantly adding tidbits on my LJ... 

**Mistal:** Thanks for your reviews. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well. 

**Starlit Hope:** *hands over a tissue* Thank you, I didn't expect to make anyone so sad. I'm glad you think that Squall would say those things. He has grown a lot since the War fifteen years ago, but he's still a bit of the reluctant taciturn hero type. I'm glad you agreed with what he said. I was sort of nervous about some of the things. 

**Hopemia:** Fanfiction is always screwing up the review thing, it's a pain, so no worries about not reviewing right away. You still reviewed and that's all that matters to me! Don't cry too much for Seifer, he may be sad, but he doesn't do well with pity and such, besides he pulled through ok. And Secretly he's a romantic who believes he'll be seeing Squall on the other side one day. 

**Myeerah:** Hopefully that they aren't so out of character that you can't recognize who is who. But not only is Squall dying it's also 15 years since the end of the game, and I hope that 30 something old people act a bit different than angsty teenagers.... And I'm glad you liked Squall's request. The epilogue hopefully explained the reasoning behind the request a bit. Squall and his GF's were really close and he knew that they would take care of Seifer during his mourning and keep him busy and help him see that life goes on. 


End file.
